


Well, kiss me so he'll see.

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [6]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty's avoiding her ex, F/M, Jughead offers to kiss her, Strangers to Lovers, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: @beaniesandcardigans (aka @PrincessAuroraSnow on Ao3) original ask -  Could you please do “That’s my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend.” - “Well, kiss me so they see.” please?





	Well, kiss me so he'll see.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessAuroraSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAuroraSnow/gifts).



> Unbeta'd - looked over by my tired eyes so please excuse any errors <3

_ Blind dates sucked, that’s all there was to it _ , she thought. 

 

Betty’s blind date had talked about survival techniques and the new tent he bought, he talked about the Boy Scouts and the badges and how excited he was to hike through Fox Forest. He even talked about his favorite handguns and what kind of knife was best for skinning a deer. What he didn’t do, was ask her a single question. Betty counted the seconds after the entrees arrived, hoping to somehow speed up time and be able to politely excuse herself. The date was painfully long in the moment, though when she checked her watch, sitting at the bar she found herself in a few blocks over, it had only been three hours since she left her apartment in the first place.

 

She sighed heavily and downed her second Long Island Iced Tea for the night, hoping to soothe her frayed nerves. 

 

Betty had met quite a few loose cannons in her day, but Mark sure took the cake. 

 

Someone cleared their throat next to her, snapping her out of her current state of wallowing in her own self-pity.

 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” the unusually tall stranger asked.

 

“No, uh -” she shifted, swinging her legs under the bar and making room for him to scoot in between the stools, “not at all.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

She turned slightly to look at him, taking in his dark hair and light eyes. He wore a strange cap atop his wild black curls. They peeked out from the brim of the vaguely crown shaped beanie, curling upward and outward and apparently whichever direction they felt like at that moment.

 

“I’m Jughead,” he extended a hand forward.

 

“Oh, uh, yeah. I’m Betty,” she attempted to recover, blinking a few times and looking away.  _ Good going Betty, that was super awkward. Way to make a good first impression, _ she scolded herself.

 

“Nice to meet you Betty,” he laughed lightly.

 

“Wait,” she turned to look at him again, “Jug-Head?” she giggled, the unusual name just then registering.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, trust me, the real thing is worse and its Jughead by the way. Not Jug Head. Just Jughead, all one word.”

 

Betty felt a smile tease the edge of her lips and she tried, in vain, to maintain a ‘cool’ exterior. “Good to know,” she said softly, biting her lip to quell the growing grin.

 

“Betty isn’t a common name either you know. I mean it’s not 1950 or-”

 

“Shit!” Betty exclaimed, cutting him off and earning herself a quirked eyebrow and curious expression in response.

 

“Well that’s certainly surprising,” he mused.

 

“No. Sorry. I’m just surprised. I don’t normally cuss,” she said quietly, spinning herself on the stool and hoping his body would shield her from the person she had been so painstakingly avoiding for months. Once she was satisfied with the haphazard blockade his tall frame provided she glanced back up at him and was met with a bemused expression. “It’s my ex-boyfriend. I haven’t seen him since he cheated on me and dumped me a few months ago,” she offered as explanation.

 

“Well, kiss me so he’ll see.”

 

Betty’s eyes widened and she giggled, feeling a blush creep up her chest and neck, settling on her cheeks as she tried to figure out if he was being serious.

 

“You want me to kiss you?”

 

“Or I could kiss you,” he said with an air of nonchalance, as if he wasn’t offering to kiss a perfect stranger he had known for a total of five minutes, with known being used  _ very _ loosely.

 

“No. It’s fine. You don’t have to do that,” she said sheepishly. She chanced a look around him, angling her head to see if her ex, Archie Andrews had ventured further into the bar yet. He had. In fact, he settled on a barstool just a few seats away and as soon as she saw him, she suddenly ducked back, hearing Jughead laugh at her ridiculous behavior.

 

Betty was positively mortified. Archie was within ten feet and the handsome stranger in front of her was staring at the exchange, clearly amused, and offering to kiss her.  _ What is my life right now _ , she thought. 

 

Before she could even attempt to explain herself, he leaned forward, pressing his cheek to hers and fanning his warm breath over the shell of her ear, causing shivers to trail up and down her spine.

 

“What if I want to?”

 

Betty made a snap judgement, one that would years later make a great story for their friends and family and pulled back, tilting her head and biting her lip, she decided to take the plunge.

 

She closed the minimal space between them in seconds and felt him eagerly respond, pressing their lips together, creating a delicious pressure. It was simple, sweet even, and very short. She pulled back and looked at him, searching his eyes for some sort of reaction and he smiled, bringing a hand up to cup her jaw. He looked directly into her eyes as he gently pulled her back to him, connecting their lips again in a decidedly different type of kiss. He swiped his tongue along her lower lip as she sunk his long dexterous fingers into her soft waves and she parted her lips in an instant, ready and willing to receive whatever he wanted to give.

 

“Betty?” she heard softly, choosing to ignore whoever was trying to interrupt the unexpected scene. “Ahem,” the disembodied voice attempted again, “Betty!”

 

She pulled back slightly, leaning her forehead on Jugheads and twisted her neck to see who had interrupted their moment. It was Archie.  _ Of course, it was it Archie _ , she thought, sighing heavily. “What can I do for you Archie?” she acquiesced, disconnecting herself from Jughead’s touch and turning to face her ex.

 

“Are you sleeping with Southside trash now? What a fall from grace that must have been. I mean I always knew -”

 

His jab was cut short with the crack of a fist meeting his jaw. Jughead’s fist, she realized as Archie stumbled backward, gripping his nose.

 

Betty felt a surge of confidence, her prior disdain swelling to rage at the earlier sentiments. “The only trash here is you Archie,” she spat. 

 

Jughead looked over at her, a beaming smile plastered on his face that she couldn’t help but return, feeling triumphant in that instant, and lighter than she had in longer than she could remember.

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jughead asked.

 

“Yes,” she eagerly agreed, grabbing his hand and letting him lead her outside of the dingy bar and onto the street.

 

As soon as they turned the corner, the bar safely out of sight, he tugged her closer, cupping her cheek again and dragging her forward, sealing his mouth over hers in a thorough kiss that didn’t break until they were both gasping for breath. 

 

“He interrupted our moment,” Jughead said, smiling against her lips. “I wasn’t finished,” he whispered, pulling her back to him and connecting their lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble! Please let me know what you think in the comments section <3 Comments fuel my creative fire and I appreciate every single one of them, more than you all know <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
